The Twilight Saga Alternate Universe
by shadowsunknown
Summary: This was a Roleplay I did on Amino and I wanted to make it into a story. The Diabolik Lovers characters don't have their original names, as Twilight takes place in America, so I took the liberty of changing them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is sort of a Diabolik Lovers X Twilight Saga crossover but since it takes place in America I took the liberty of changing the Diabolik Lovers characters to English, however th triplets all have reddish brown hair to keep it in the universe of reality and not an anime (so Kailen (Kanato) has reddish brown hair not purple). Also, Laito doesn't exist because of the Teen rating and don't want to get in trouble by including mature situations, so Adam (Ayato) and Kailen (Kanato) are just brothers indifferent age groups.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Adopted

The sun shone through the dust crevices of the adoption center and three unique looking males walked inside. They had porcelain, pale white skin and reddish brown hair and small lips that jutted out a little at the bottom as if their feet grew in a little large.

The eldest walked over to a small, antique pale-pink colored crib, that held a baby girl with delicate, elf-like features and tiny wisps of blonde hair, "I want... this one."

He had darkish blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes and the person who was running the adoption center looked at him with a slight blush, adjusting her brunette pony-tail uncomfortably, "...Okay. Just fill out this papers."

He took the papers and began filling them out. His lips curled into a smirk, "Emily, huh?"

 _~•~ Hours Later ~•~_

They took her home and one the youngest of the few spoke up, "When can we drink her blood, Stu...?"

Stu, the eldest, looked at his younger brother, "We aren't going to drink her blood just yet... wait until she's older and be paitient."

The younger one pouted and sighed.

~•~ Seven Years Later ~•~

Emily turned seven years old and grew into a precious, little girl whose face still possessed the delicate, elven features.

Stu walked over to her and forcefully grabbed her by the wrist, "Come here."

Emily walked to Stu, obeying her older brother, as he knelt down to her height and bit her arm, "Don't worry~ you'll be a vampire soon." He paused and looked her in the eyes, "After we kill you and bring you back to life."

The younger vampire walked over to her and bit her neck, "Yes, don't worry Emily~

The little girl was confused, albeit a little frightened, "...but, why would you have to kill me?"

Stu looked at her, "You have to die and then reawaken by the taste of blood, then you'll be a vampire."

Emily stared at her older brother, "...but why?"

The other vampire kept biting her and Stu asked, "Do you want to be drank from everyday like a blood bag~"

She passed out from lack of blood.

 _~•~ Four Days Pass ~•~_

Emily was now a vampire and woke up and asked herself, "What's that smell?"

A vampire who seemed to be in the middle child walked into the room, outstretched his arm towards her, and the scent of his blood filled the air.

She looked at him a little angrily, "Why did you have to turn me into something I never wanted to be! I never wanted this!"

He looked at her, "We wanted a little sister."

She looked at him, concerned, "So I'll be seven years old forever?"

The young vampire teleported into the room and was near her, "Not necessarily, you're only a half breed, so you'll still age."

Emily looked at him, curiously, "So, I'm only half human?"

They both nodded and the older one spoke, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, "Yes, since you weren't born a vampire."

The youngest one giggled, "You're almost like a zombie~"

Stu looked at him annoyed, "Don't compare that to our little sister!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This is going to be a short chapter because not much happened in this scene XD**

Chapter two

Older

More years passed and she was now sixteen years old and asked her Mother why she had to wear contacts. Their Mother was away when the three adopted her and felt bad that she couldn't tag along at the time. "Mom, why do I have to wear contacts?"

She looked at her, "...because your eyes change color when you're thirsty. They turn red."

Emily looked at her mom rebelliously, "I have learned to control it my thirst, mom."

The younger vampire complained as he sat on the couch, "They hurt my eyes!"

Their mother ignored him and focused her attention on Emily, "I can't be sure of that."

Emily was annoyed at her mother's words, frustrated that she didn't trust her, "I'm going out."

Her mother looked at her concerned, "Where are you going?" She sighed, "...take one of your brothers with you."

She ran out of the house and slammed the door. The young, blonde girl ran into the woods, sees a deer, and drinks its blood.

Alice Cullen appeared, "I see we have a new vampire on the block."

She laughs happily and Emily turned to look at her shyly, "...um, hi. I'm Emily."

Alice had a vision, but tried to fight it as she introduced herself, "I'm Alice Cullen."

She stopped and watched the vision.

Emily looked at her, "Are you alright, Alice?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, I just had a vision..."

"About what?"

Alice ran back to the Cullen's, ditching her new friend and called a family meeting. She looked at them all, "I met a new vampire."

She told them all about it and her vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School

Alice went to school with the Cullen's and after the day wore on, they decided to all sit at lunch together with the new vampire family Alice just met.

Emily saw them sit down, "Who are they?"

Her older brother Stu looked at the Cullen's. "I don't know what the want, they've never approached us before..."

She looked at him, "Well, Alice Cullen did."

Alice sat near Emily, "I wanted to learn of our new vampire friend!"

Emily looked at her, opening up and telling her of her past, "I was adopted by them when I was a baby."

The middle child began to speak up, but Stu shushed him, "Calm down, Adam."

He sat back and kept his mouth shut and stayed silent.

Alice looked at her, "Really, why?"

She looked at Alice, "I'm not sure. I was turned into a vampire when I was seven years old, then four years later I wasn't normal, anymore."

The youngest vampire spoke up, "We wanted a younger sister..."

Stu looked at the Cullen's, "Mother could never have a daughter."

Alice looked at them with sympathy, "Oh..."

The sixteen year old blonde haired vampire noticed Adam was upset, "What's wrong, Adam?"

He just sat there, "I'm fine..."

She pushed for the truth, "Talk to me."

He closed his eye and raised his head, arrogantly, "I just don't understand what they with our precious pound cake..."

Stu close his eyes in annoyance. He never understood why Adam called her pound cake and she looked at Adam, "What do you mean, Adam?"

He looked at her, "You're fine with us."

Emily didn't think he understood her and rephrased her sentence, "Why do you call me pound cake?"

He sat there crossing his arms and mumbled, "...you're attitude and blood is as sweet as pound cake..."

Alice smiled, thinking it was cute.

 _~•~ After school ~•~_

After school ended, Emily went hunting and alone and has never gotten mad ever, while hunting, but this time seemed different. The youngest vampire stalked her from behind, keeping a close eye on her.

She was and flowers appeared around her, so he teleported in front of her and grabbed her by the chin, "What's wrong?"

Emily sighed, "It's nothing."

He got closer to her, "Tell me what it is."

She got angry and a rose bush appeared in front of him. He pushed it out of the way and tugged her towards him, "Say it!"

Emily just looked at him, "Say what?"

He looked into her eyes, "Say what's bothering you."

She looked away from him, "Just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what it is!" He was the youngest of the vampires and the closest to Emily's age, though he often had trouble understanding her and her feelings. "Now."

She got really angry and a fire started. He stood in the fire and laughed at her, "You really think fires going to affect me?"

He pushed her against a tree, "Tell me what's going on now!"

Emily just stood her ground, "Nothing."

His voice softened, as he spoke to her, "...but, I'm worried for my little sister~"

She brought up something from the past, "Why did you tease me when I was little?"

He grabbed her wrist, " _How_ did we tease you?"

She stared at him in disbelief, and spoke dryly, "You don't remember."

He looked at her, "Maybe we didn't think it was teasing." He paused for a moment, then spoke again, "...or maybe we just wanted to have fun with our little sister~"

Emily stared at him, obviously hurt, "You really did hurt me, you think it's funny? I'm leaving."

"Don't go!" He hugged her from behind, "please."

She just stood there and forced herself out of his grasp, "No, you're all aren't my real family at all I'm just your blood bag!"

"We can be your blood bag, too but you never want to drink from us!"

Emily ran home, packing her clothes very angrily and her mom walked in, upset, "Emily, where are you going? You're not thinking of leaving are you?"

She faced her mother, "I don't belong here! I don't fit in at all."

Her mother looked at her, "Of course, you do... You're my daughter."

She took her bag and that had all her clothes in it and walked out of the house. She started living very deep in the woods, until one of the Volturi found her and showed up next to her, "Who are you?"

She asked and Victoria responded, "I am of the Volturi. Victoria to be exact."

Emily looked at her, "You already have a mate, named James."

Victoria looked at her, "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

Victoria looked at her tensely, "Well, you're a very good guesser..."

Victoria recognized where Emily came from and who her birth parents were. "Wait a second... I know who you are."

She looked at her, "You do?"

Victoria nodded, "Yeah."

"Then, who am I and who are my birth parents?"

Victoria explained Emily's past to her, "They are the father of a girl named Yuna, who has very rich, rare blood. You're father is the owner of a church and you are Yuna's sister. She had no idea you're a vampire. You're father is related to Bella's father Charlie. He never talks about him.

Emily was confused, "What are you saying Victoria? That I was born in a rich family?"

"No, not necessarily but you're mother was rich and left her rich family for your father who's related to Charlie. You're Bella Swan's long lost cousin."

She looked at Victoria determined to find out where she came from, "Can you take me to my parents?"

Victoria nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Real Family and Remebrance

She took Emily to the train station and rode across the country to a house with a beautiful garden in the front yard, in from the or the porch. They walked up the steps to the front door.

Emily was nervous, "What if they doin't remember me?"

"A father never forgets her daughter.

She knocked on the door and a woman who seemed to be Yuna's mother opened the door, "Hello?"

Emily looked at her, shyly, "Um, I..." she paused and caught her breath. "Hi. I came all this way to see my birth parents."

The woman's eyes softened, "Emily?"

"Yes?"

"What happened? How'd you get here? The church... the church took you away." She touched Emily's face, "You look so pale."

Emily looked at her birth mother, "A lot had changed..."

Victoria stood there and let them have their moment. Emily's birth mother spoke, What do you mean?"

Emily told her mother everything.

Her mother led her inside and had her sit on the couch, "That sounds horrible... I'm so sorry..."

Yuna walked downstairs and saw Emily. They were twins; "Mother, who's this?"

Yuna asked and Emily continued talking to her birth mother, "Don't worry, I don't drink human blood mom, but why did you send me away?"

Her mother turned her attention to Yuma, for a brief moment, "This is your twin sister Emily." She answered her question, "I didn't... the church took you away from us."

Emily was confused and asked, "...but why did the church take me away from you, Mom?"

"I don't know why... it's almost like they had plans for you -like they knew where you were headed your future."

Yuna sat down near her mother and Emily, then her birth father entered the room, "Emily..." He walked over and sat in front of her, "Where have you been? Where did they take you? They didn't give me any answers."

Her mother looked over at Emily, "He knows more than me."

Emily spoke, "Well, I was adopted by this vampire family. They turned me into a vampire and turned me when I was the age of seven. I wear contacts... Now I'm sixteen years old. All I know is when I was a baby I was adopted."

Her father gave her answers, to her question of who she was, "I only know they wanted you to meet the Cullen's and Bella Swan, after you were adopted by a certain group of people who wanted a baby sister. They said they wanted you to fight against the... what was it called? V...?" He thought for a moment, trying to remember, "Voltage? No..."

Emily knew what he was talking about, "Volturi?"

"Yes, that's it."

Yuna looked up at them, "Why not me though?"

 _~•~ 16 years ago before she was going to be adopted~•~_

 _The church took her from her father and he screamed, "No! Where are you taking her!?"_

 _The church leader replied calmly, "She will do great things in the future."_

 _He threw down a sheet of paper that had a drawing and looked to be drawn by Alice. Her mother didn't understand, "What kind of things?"_

 _The church leader spoke of Emily's future, "She will reunite with her cousin Bella Swan. A girl named Alice spoke of it."_

 _Her mother had never heard of that name before, "Who's Bella Swan?"_

 _Her husband spoke, "My brother's daughter."_

 _~•~ 16 years later back with her family ~•~_

Her birth father spoke, "They wanted nothing to do with you, Yuna."

Emily's twin protested. "...but why? What makes Emily so special?"

Her mother recalled a factoid of their birth, "Well, she was born, first..."

Emily continued talking about her life, "That's when I met Alice Cullen in the woods, when I was drinking blood from the deer."

Her father looked at Yuna, "You're younger than her by a few hours."

Emily looked at everyone, "So, all of you guys are human, or what?"

Her father recalled the memory, "Alice... she drew the drawing when you were at the church, didn't she?"

Her mother answered Emily's question, "Yes, we are all human."

Emily disagreed with what her father was saying, "No, she didn't she only had one vision."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Volturi

Victoria appeared nearby and hit her fist against the wall and cursed. She spoke, angrily, "She's not supposed to know!"

The leader walked over, "Well, it was your fault for bringing her to her birth parents..."

"I thought they'd be clueless and she'd be far away from us!"

James rushed to her aid, "Calm down we'll figure it out."

"No, we won't! She'll learn of her past, reconnect with Bella and take us down!"

Emily teleported to the Volturi and spoke, "What are you going to do with me?"

The gave a sidelong glance st Emily and the leader spoke, "We're going to kill you!"

Victoria was stressed, "...and your brothers!"

James joined in, "Kill the Cullen's, too!"

Sulpicia appeared, "The knowledge of vampires must not be spread..."

Emily was beyond angry, "You want to play with fire?"

Victoria's eyebrows frowned at her and she rushed at Emily, "No, I want to play with blood!"

She grabbed Emily by the neck and began to choke her, while James disappeared for the hideout in search of her brothers. Victoria spoke, "Should've found Bella, huh?"

Emily got really angry and rose bushes and thorns were around Emily, as protection. Victoria was thrown back by the bushes, as thorns dug into her sides. She was thrust against a wall and l her back hit it, as she fell to the floor on her face, "Ugh!"

More rose bushes were protecting her and Victoria got up, walked over to Emily and pushed through the rose bushes to get to Emily.

Emily smirked at Victoria, "What its the only thing that protects me from you all."

Victoria yelled annoyed at her, "Come here, you brat!"

Her target just stood there, "No."

Victoria reached through the bushes and picked Emily up by the neck, throwing her across the room. She went over and someone familiar appeared in front of her. Emily saw them and was too dazed to recognize them, "Who are you?"

Adam growled at Victoria, "Dont touch my pound cake!"

The girl with the red, ginger hair looked at Adam, "Well, if it isn't your brother, Adam?"

Emily had faith in him and spoke with determination, "You see what will happen."

Adam punched Victoria across the face, but she blocked it and punched him into the gut.

 _~•~Hours later~•~_

Adams eyes glowed red with rage and after a while James came back with the rest of Adam's brothers.

James threw them to the floor. The youngest vampire spoke, "See what happens when you leave!?"

Emily looked concerned for them, and looked at the Volturi, "Why are you doing this?"

Stu looked at annoyed at his younger brother, "Now is not the time to argue, Kailen."

Emily looked at Victoria, begging her, "Take my blood, Victoria!"

Victoria answered her first question, "To prevent exposure of vampires. You need to be exterminated."

Kailen growled in anger an Emily spoke, "...but why?"

She gave her a cold, blank stared, "They aren't supposed to interact with the human world."

James stood next to her and agreed, "All humans that are exposed to vampires deserves to die with the vampires."

Adam protested, "This isn't fair! I hate your rules!"

Stu looked at Adam, as if telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Emily saw a blade and cut herself with it, as blood started dripping down. It was half human blood. Kailen's glowed red with thirst, but he fought against it and Victoria smelled her half human blood. She laughed a little. "You really expect me to drink your blood? Face it. It's over... If I drink your blood you'll be sure to die!"

Emily agreed, "I know..."

Stu looked at Emily, "We need to find the Cullen's and Bella. We can win against them."

Emily didn't believe him, "...but, how?"

Kailen agreed with Emily, "She's right there's no hope for her now..."

Adam thought for a moment, "Alice can see the future."

"Why do you continue to rely on them behind the shadows?"

Emily closed her eyes tightly whispering to Alice, hoping she'd hear her even though Alice wasn't there, yet, "Will I die, Alice?"

Alice was nearby, "No, not today. Not on my watch you aren't!"

She was surrounded by the Cullen's and Bella.

Emily smiled at Alice's words, but then looked at Victoria confused, "What do you mean, Victoria?"

She answered Emily, "You can't keep relying on Alice's visions forever!"

Stu looked at her, "...and why not? They're nothing but the truth!"

Edward spoke to Bella, "Be careful, Bella..."

She nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Healing and Awoken

They finally won and Emily passed out, unconscious. Edward took Emily back to the Cullen's house and Dr. Cullen spoke, "She'll be okay, don't worry."

Her brothers were there and looked concerned for her.

~•~Days Passed~•~

She still wasn't waking up and Kailen sat by her and sometimes forced her to drink his blood, thinking she'd be thirsty if she woke up.

Adam spoke, "I don't think she's waking up."

Stu nodded, "She hasn't woken up for days."

Kailen looked at her worriedly, "I hope she's okay.."

~•~Weeks Passed~•~

Adam cried for her, wondering what it could possibly be and his tears hit her face. Kailen spoke up, "Is she dead?"

Stu offered some wisdom, "She might be healing. Half bloods heal slower than normal."

Kailen looked at her and put his hand on his chin, impatiently, "It's taking forever, then!"

Bella walked over, "Do you think water will wake her up? I mean, she's half human, after all..."

Edward looked st Bella, "I'm not sure..."

Kailen sighed, annoyed at their stupidity, "There's water in blood and I've been forcing her to drink mine..."

Bella looked at the floor, disregarding her suggestion.

Dr. Cullen had an idea and made her a full vampire by biting her everywhere, while everyone was wondering what he was doing and later explained that he made her a full vampire.

 _~•~ Four days passed~•~_

She awoke as a full vampire. Her brothers were happy, she was finally away. Bella greeted her with a good morning.

Emily looked at her weakly, "It's not morning, it's night-time."

Bellmiled nervously, "Right, good evening then."

"How long have I been asleep for?"

Adam looked at her, "Weeks."

Emily smelled the air, "I smell humans."

Bella got scared, "It's not me, is it?"

She shook her head and ran to where the hikers were, who cut themselves. The hikers heard some twigs snap, so they stopped walking, wondering if it was a deer.

Emily hid behind a tree and Edward appeared. Emily saw him, "What are you doing there?"

Edwards voice was low, "Quiet..." He spoke while watching the hikers closely, "don't be too loud when approaching them... It's like hunting if you're too loud your prey will run away."

Emily walked really quietly. She approached the hikers and drinks their blood. They screamed and fell unconscious, from how thirsty she was. Emily looked at them, "Should I leave them or what do I do?"

Edward replied, "Yes, they will wake up on their own."

She walked back with him to the Cullen's house.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country with her twin sister and birth parent, Yuna worried for her sister, "Do you think Emily's okay?"

Her mother looked at her, "I'm sure she's completely fine. She has her brothers and the Cullen's to protect her."

Yuna agreed, "Okay... in just worried for her health since dad said she'd be fighting. I hope she's not injured..."

Her father consoled his daughter, "She's a vampire now. She's completely fine. They heal quickly or so I've read..."

Yuna still looked worried for her.


End file.
